


Fireflies

by lostinthegoldenpines



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthegoldenpines/pseuds/lostinthegoldenpines
Summary: On a nice summer's night the two friends go chase fireflies, but Moomin might just confess his feelings instead!





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafbaby/gifts).

With a massive yawn, Moomin sleepily ambled to his bed. Mama had made a rather large and heavy meal for dinner, and now all Moomin could think of was crawling under his covers and snuggling down to sleep. He entertained the idea of reading a chapter or two, but really, the sweet lull of sleep was far too great and he put the red covered book back on the shelf. He paused for a moment and saw the full moon. It was glowing brightly in the indigo sky, stars twinkling, some storm clouds still passing over. He opened his window to take a deep breath of the fresh rain air. It had rained during dinner, and while the storm had moved on, there was still a rumbling here and there, accompanied by some random flash of purplish lightning. Off in the distance a random firework or two popped off in the sky, filling the sky with colorful flashes. As he leaned out to look at the sky, he wondered what Snufkin was doing. He looked over to the tent, ears twitching as he saw Snufkin walking towards the house. Tail wagging, he waved. Snufkin waved back. Sleepiness vanishing, Moomin crawled down his rope ladder carefully and then slide down the house posts, very pleased he hadn’t fallen on his head, and skipped up to Snufkin. 

“Hi Snufkin! What brings you here so late at night? Did you find a secret?” 

“Not really a secret-secret, it’s just there’s a lot of fireflies out tonight.” Snufkin thumbed over his shoulder. 

Sure enough, yellow and green lights flickered around in the air and through the grass. “I was wondering if you wanted to catch them with me?”   
Moomin arched his eyebrow in surprise. This was the sort of activity that they would have done as children. They were now entering adulthood. 

“Or do you think you’re too old and cool now for that sort of thing?” Snufkin gave a grin, biting on the end of his pipe, as if ushering a challenge to Moomin. Flushing, Moomin rose up to his full height, trying to keep his tail from wagging. 

“I bet I can catch more than you can.” And with that, Moomin tore off in the direction of Snufkin’s tent, his feet slapping against the wet grass. He heard a chuckle, followed by the crunch of Snufkin’s boots against the ground as he sped to keep up. They raced far past the tent, skidding down a slope, sliding and tripping on the wet grass and flowers. Laughing as they both nearly fell, Moomin pounced forward, gently snatching a firefly out of the air, the glow visible through the cracks of his fingers. 

“I don’t think it’s healthy for you to run with your pipe in your mouth.” He opened his paws, triumphantly showing Snufkin the firefly before it flew off. “Don’t catch the same one twice in the same minute.” He dove after another firefly. 

Snufkin chuckled, catching his own and showing it to Moomin. “I’ve always run with my pipe in my mouth.” 

“Yes and what if you were to choke on it?” 

“I absolutely have and it was terrible. I’ve got two.” 

“Oooh,” Moomin awed, watching the double glow. Thunder rumbled overhead, followed by some fireworks. “Then don’t run with your pipe in your mouth you cretin! What if you die? What would become of your adopted woodies?” 

“Pfft!” Snufkin whipped off his hat and slammed it over Moomin’s head. “Don’t bring my children or questionable life choices into this.” Snufkin dove forward, missing the firefly, the mud throwing him off balance. Nonplused, he spun around, catching one. 

They ran in circles like that, lighting flashing overhead as thunder rumbled, promising more rain. Fireworks popped, and Moomin swore there was some sort of energy to the night. A electricity that he had felt snippets of before in the past, but not as tangible as it was tonight. Perhaps it was the moon or the stars. Maybe it was the thunder and lightning, the light drop of warm rain. It could have been the random fireworks. Or the fireflies. It could very well be the glowing fireflies and the warm, fresh night air. Whatever it was made Moomin’s heart flutter as he and Snufkin danced around, hands cupping fireflies, snatching them out of the air only to release them back into sweet freedom. Through the moonlight piercing through random storm clouds, Snufkin seemed to glow as he grinned, eyes and pipe shining, his large grin beautiful as he showed Moomin another firefly. Still wearing his hat, Moomin took it off and bowed dramatically before spinning around, using the hat like a net, scooping up the many fireflies easily. He turned, holding the hat out to Snufkin, the fireflies fluttering their way towards him, covering the mymble-murmrik with their light as they frantically took the sky. Laughing, Snufkin clapped, looking down as the bugs flickered their lights on and off. 

“You’re like a firefly now!” Moomin grinned, shaking the hat free of any lingering bugs before plopping it back on Snufkin’s head. 

“Very good, very good! How clever of you, Moomin!” 

Moomin felt like there was a song in his heart, and it just seemed to thrum louder and louder in his head. The thunder, the fireworks, the flash of lightning, the bugs still flickering on Snufkin’s smock made the music louder. Hardly conscious of what he was doing, he leaned in and bumped his nose against Snufkin’s. Snufkin’s pipe fell out of his mouth. Mortified, Moomin squeaked and hopped back. 

“I’m so sorry! I’m so, so sorry, Snufkin!” Tears stung at the corner of Moomin’s eyes as he panicked. “I don’t know what I was thinking!” He felt like he wanted the mud to suck him up and drown him. He turned to run away, Snufkin grabbing his paw gently, but firm enough to keep him from leaving. The rain was a bit more steady now. Soft and gentle, warm, and light, but steady. The moon was peeking out from behind a dark cloud, stars glittering. The sky rumbled and Moomin felt like Snufkin’s hand was on fire around his wrist. His stomach was warm, even tingly, his heart beating rapidly, his tail twitching. Snufkin stared into his eyes for a moment before gently cupping his hand on Moomin’s face. 

“Do you mind if we try that again?” Snufkin asked so softly, Moomin almost didn’t hear him. 

“I-I don’t mind, if you d-don’t.” Moomin tripped over his words as Snufkin leaned in closer. Snufkin’s face was very red. Moomin put his paw on Snufkin’s chest and felt how wildly his heart was beating. It made Moomin feel less like a complete moron, yet flustered him even more. 

Their noses touched, softly lingering, then Snufkin gently rubbed his nose against Moomin’s. Moomin felt like he would faint. 

“Was that alright?” Snufkin asked quietly. 

“I, um, wow, I just—wow—” Moomin stuttered not certain where the fireworks in the sky and the fireworks in his heart started and ended. “I need to sit.” He finally said weakly. 

“I do too. Shall we go back to my tent?” 

Moomin turned pink, nearly choking. Somehow the thought seemed so intimate. Snufkin appeared to have the same thought and frantically waved his hands in front of him, face red. 

“Oh. Oh no! That’s not what I meant at all! I just meant for coffee and warmth! Not that kind of warmth of course. I—oh dear.” 

They both looked at each other and began to giggle. The giggles turned to peals of laughter. They fell over themselves, bottoms wet from the grass and mud, tears streaming down their faces. Finally when they had calmed down, they reached for each other, fingers intertwining. 

“Perhaps the verandah would be preferable?”

“Yes. I can make us coffee.” 

“Delightful. What a delightful night.” Snufkin squeezed Moomin’s paw, and Moomin returned the squeeze.

“I’m so glad you invited me out.” 

“I am too, Moomin. Oh. There’s a firefly on your nose.” 

“Where?” Moomin felt around on his snout. He turned to Snufkin and bumped noses with him. 

“Got it,” Snufkin winked as he pulled away, pulling his pipe out of the mud. 

“Clever. Very sneaky clever.” Moomin blushed. 

Overhead, there were still fireflies dancing.


End file.
